Opposite Attract
by taurausgirl
Summary: A 'what if' situation. Surely peoples lives couldn't be altered by such a simple fact as to who was Head Boy, could they? What if Draco Malfoy had been made Head Boy? Or, what if Ron Weasley had? Read on and fine out!


And the Head Boy Is…

'Yes' smirked Draco, getting up from his place at the breakfast table. He took the piece of parchment he was holding round to his father who nodded and his mother, who patted his arm.

'Good job Draco' said Lucius. 'You've done well.'

'Your Grandmother would have been proud' said Narcissa. 'I think we should make the announcement tonight at our annual summer ball, do you agree Lucius?'

'Indeed, there will be many significant members of Ministry for Magic including, if we are lucky, the Minister himself. A perfect occasion to make such an announcement. If only we knew who the Head Girl was, then we could invite their family and make the announcement together. Wouldn't it be wonderful if it was that Parkinson girl, or the Bulstrodes daughter. She is old enough now, she'd be good too. You mark my words Draco; this is the beginning of great things for you.'

------

'YES!!!' yelled Ron jumping up from his seat and onto the kitchen table. Everyone turned to look at him.

'Steady on' smiled Bill 'that table will collapse if you're not careful.'

'What is it?' Mrs Weasley had hurried over to the commotion. Ron turned to talk to her but was interrupted by a squeal from outside the house. A red faced and excited Hermione ran in from the apparition spot, clutching a piece of parchment in her hands.

'I got, I'm the Head Girl.' Everyone began crowding round Hermione, hugging and congratulating her.

'As I was saying' continued Ron, a huge grin across his face 'I'm to be the Head Boy.' Everyone spun on their heels and starred at Ron. Then at once they all began talking.

'You're having us on', 'Well done little bro', 'No way they can't be that desperate', 'Oh, the third Head Boy in the family, it must be some sort of record', 'Congratulations son'. Through the voices and smiling faces Hermione pushed her way next to Ron and grabbed his arm.

'Imagine it, you and me ruling the school, it's unbelievable. This is the start of big things for us- I can feel it.'

------

'Do you think we made the right choice?' Albus addressed the people sitting in-front of him.

'I think you made the wisest decision. After all, the standard of boy is not of the highest quality in this particular year. I feel that Malfoy will lead the rabble well, though I know Minerva has her doubts' replied Severus as he looked at the woman in the seat next to him.

'I just feel that his is so confident already, that this role of authority may go right to his head. You can never to careful where Head Boys are concerned. Girls we never have trouble with but boys-' she stopped. 'They are a different breed, use different motives and think differently. All I'm saying is that Malfoy will have to be monitored, so that he doesn't start using his new position to undermine and dictate others.'

'I can't see Granger being dictated to by anyone, even Malfoy'.

'Even so, working so closely, she could still be susceptible. Name one girl who hasn't been yet.'

'Come now Minerva' said Albus jovially 'we all know that Malfoy has had problems in the past, but he was young then. And I think this role of responsibility will be the making of him. And if worst comes to the worst we can always demote him. Am I not right?'

'Of course' replied Minerva 'you are always right.'

------

'Do you think we made the right choice?' Albus addressed the people sitting in-front of him.

'I think you made a very sensible decision. What with two older brothers who have held the role, I'd say we are in safe hands with another Weasley in charge. And his mother won't stand for any nonsense; she'll have lectured him in his role and forthcoming duties.''But it is as you say Minerva, with two elder brothers having had the role, hasn't the novelty worn off for the family. Do you not think that a family, where this generation hadn't held the role would've been best? A new enthusiasm and dedication.'

'The one thing you cannot fault the Weasley family on is their dedication' replied Minerva 'we know how long and hard they have served you Albus and all your beliefs. And I think that Ron will grow into the role. Take away the fact that he is a Weasley; he's the type of character that will respond well to responsibility. And there's no doubt that Hermione will make sure he fulfils his duties.'

'With Granger around, Weasley won't have to do much at all.'

'Come now Severus' interrupted Dumbledore 'I think you're being to hasty in judging these students. I think you'll find that Hermione will lend a confident yet pleasant hand to Ron and, with the right supervision, he will flourish. And if worst comes to the worst we can always give the job to a more confident candidate. Am I not right?'

'Of course' replied Severus 'you are always right.'

------

'Mother I think it would be best if you didn't come into the station and see me off.' Draco met his mother's eye as he said this. He waited for her to fuss and demand that it was his final year at school and she'd never get the chance to wave goodbye to him again. But she didn't.

'That's a good idea Draco' she replied 'you don't want your first outing as Head Boy to be connected with having to wave goodbye to your parents. You'll want to establish yourself as best you can.'

'Good thinking son, that's how a man of power needs to think. Appearance over sentimentality. You're lucky that you've been born into a family that understands this.'

'Have a good term Draco' called Narcissa. 'Send us an owl if you need anything and we'll see you at home for Christmas.'

'Let us know who the Head Girl is, I'll be dammed if I can guess, now that we've ruled out Parkinson and Bullstrode.'

'I will dad, I promise.' And with a final nod of goodbye, Draco pulled his trunk towards the barrier separating platforms nine and ten. Not a hair out of place, he walked swiftly towards it and disappeared into the magical world.

------

'Mum, I've lost my broom again' moaned Ginny for the twelve time that morning. It just keeps disappearing and I don't know where. Mrs Weasley's attention was caught by two snorts of laughter from behind hedge. Carefully aiming her wand at the same gap near the floor, she muttered a spell. Shrieks of agony erupted and a moment later Fred and George appeared, clutching their feet and howling.

'What was that mum, why did you have to do that?'

'If you are adult enough to live away from home, then you're adult enough to take pain as punishment for antagonising your sister. Can't you see we're late enough as it is without your escapades holding us up even more?'

'You still go with them mum, surely ickle Ronnie and cutsie wootsie Ginny are old enough to take themselves now. Or do you want to shed a tear as the Head Boy makes his final departure.' George nudged Fred and they began laughing.

'I hope you're not being rude George, you know what happens to sons who question and insult their mothers…' she raised her want threateningly.

'Ok, ok we were only teasing' replied Fred quickly.

'Yer, anyway, why haven't you left, does the train leave later now?' asked George.

'No For your information seeing as you appear to have forgotten, today is the fifth of September, two days after your one and only sister's birthday. And on that birthday, she turned seventeen. So, she was allowed to take her apparition test, and did, and passed. So, we do not have to travel by car this year for once and that allows us some extra time, which with you two around we certainly need!'

'Do'ya know George, I was so sure there was something we'd forgotten.'

'Yer, I had this niggling feeling in the back of my brain.'

'At least now we know what it was.'

'True, true, and it's a good job I brought this new broomstick over- just in-case, as a spare for anyone who'd want it.' George was caught off guard and fell to the floor when Ginny flung her arms round him.

'Oh thank-you thank-you thank-you.' She took the broom from Fred's outstretched hands and turned it over. 'A Stingray' she gasped. 'But, surely they-'

'Yup, came off the production line this very morning, hence why it's two days after your birthday. You're a fully fledged adult now so you need an adult broom.'

'Will you three please hurry up, Hermione and I would rather not be late on our very first day' called Ron from the apparition spot.

'Hark at him all high and mighty now' chorused Fred and George together. Ron scowled.

'That's enough, Ron's right we'd better get going.'

'Bye' called Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mrs Weasley as they vanished into thin air.

**What do you think? Worth carrying on? Let me know! xx**


End file.
